Harry Styles: Story of my Life
by 1Dkitten
Summary: Your world comes crashing down, when your parents get a divorce, they die, and you live with your crazy uncle who's always at work. But when you meet HARRY, and your whole world changes around except for the crime that you "did".


Me:This is my first fanfic, so please don't hate me. This is about, yes our Hazza, yes our cupcake, Harry Styles. If he doesn't happen to be your husband or boyfriend, just switch out the names for whom you are engaged with. Okay, DISCLAMER- I do not own One Dee, neither do any of you! Okay, let's start FOR REAL!

Life is not easy being a 15 year old girl. Espically when your parents are divorced, the ended up dying, and you live with your crazy uncle, who's always at work 6am to 10pm. But that all changed, when this summer I met... Okay, let me tell you my whole story. If you like crazy romance stories, read on!

*Flash black 3 months ago*

I was running. Really fast. To get away from all those bullies. Teasing and calling me names, sneering at me. I've been alone ever since my best and only friend, Jean left to California. She would know what to do. Running, I wasn't looking where I was going, and before I knew it, I was in the road! And it all happened, so fast! The last thing I can remember was a sudden, BAM! And then a CRASH!

I woke up, discumboluated and I realized that I was in the hospital! How long have I been out for!? What happened!? A nurse walked in and smiled. "I'm sure you're wondering where you are, how you got here, and what happend. And how long you've been out for." I nodded in amuse. The nurse sighed and answered, "You were hit by a car, a young man called 911,and you've only been out for a coupe of hours.""Now tell me, who are you, and who do you live with so I can contact them?"

"My name is (your name), and you can call my uncle, Frank Watersmith." I say. It hurt to talk. "Who called 911?" I ask.

"Well, I believe he goes by the name **HARRY STYLES," **the nurse said, reading off her clipboard. "HUH!?" I ask, totally surprised. "Yes, that's right," a voice on my left said to me. I whirled around. WOW. I wasn't much of a Directioner, but Jean, my BFF, well she was. But I always admired Harry. And even Jean knew that. I have countless pictures of him on my phone.

He looked even more beautiful in real life than he did on camera. Oh, how I would DIE to kiss him...was he real!? He was just to pretty to be real. And his singing was over the top amazing!

"You-you saved ME!? But you're Harry Styles! What are you doing here!? Why would you save me? You are the most amazingest singer EVA! Wait, WHAT!?" I say. Ugh. This always happens to me when I'm around guys. I must sound like a total dork. I blush."Ugh... Sorry!" I say looking away. Harry laughed, and the nurse went and to call my uncle. It will take him a long while to get here, since we live kinda far from the hospital.

When the nurse left, I amitiatlly thank Harry and give him all my gratitude. If he didn't call 911 soon enough, then I might of died! "Thank you for saved me, if it wasn't for you, I might of died... I owe you my life." I say now, looking into his wonderful green eyes.

"It's alright, anytime," Harry said. "Oh, and I heard you ask in your "bluster" of questions, why me and the band are here. Well, we are taking a break for a while to see our families, and do that stuff."

I nodded. Well, I guess it is time to finally become a true Directioner. I like them and their singing, so that's a start. (But that's not enough!) "Are you feeling bad?" Harry asks with a sympathetic look. Oh how sweet! But how should I respond?! It's not like I get hit by a car every day!

"Uh, I think I'm feeing pretty good for someone who just got hit by a car,"I say. We both share a laugh. "Holy crap, did he just LAUGH WITH ME!?" I thought to myself." Sorry about that, I see you're a shy one," he says, tickling me softy, just to the point where it felt soothing, and not hurt. "I just happened to be out for a drive, to see what Miami's like, but I decided to walk instead, and I saw it all happen. Everything. I saw you running away from someone or something, and I was about to ask what was wrong, but then I saw you get hit by this pcyco drunk guy, and so yeah, I was just the first to call 911." Harry explained. We flirted for a bit more, until Harry said it was time to go. We both looked very sad. But then he said, " See you tomorrow," he said, waving. I waved back. Harry Styles would see me tomorrow! (xD) About 5 minutes later, myy uncle came in. He doesn't even know who Harry is anyway. But before I fell asleep, Harry tickling me popped into my head. That was the day I will always remember. As if any one would be live me though...

Okay!So how did you like Ch1? This is my first fanfic EVA so plz help me out of you can, that would be ExtrodoHARRY. Plz review!


End file.
